La historia de Raichu
by Lycaos Wolf Scythe
Summary: Después de perder a su familia trágicamente, un Pichu salvaje evoluciona gracias a los lazos de amistad con su entrenador, ahora debe enfrentar al demonio que asesinó a los suyos. ¿Podrá Raichu vengar a los suyos? Rated T por excesiva masacre y violencia


**La historia de Raichu**

Wolf: La franquicia de pokémon es creación de Satoshi Tajiri y propiedad de Gamefreak. El personaje de Flow es creación propia y original junto a su madre u otro personaje familiar suyo.

Dicen que cuando estás enfrentando a la muerte puedes ver tu vida pasar ante tus ojos en un segundo. En este mismo instante experimento eso, y por Arceus que es cierto.

---

Hace cinco años aproximadamente vivía tranquilamente en el bosque Viridian. Hacía pocas semanas había roto el cascarón, era muy joven y era torpe para controlar la electricidad que salía de mis mejillas.

Jejeje por cualquier cosa que me sorprendía liberaba un poco de electricidad. Mi primera "víctima" fue mi padre, mi madre rodaba de la risa al ver el pelaje de mi padre erizado.

"Hijo, tienes que tener más control, nada que un poco de práctica no solucione."

Siempre decía eso mi padre, un orgulloso y fuerte Pikachu del bosque Viridian. Era respetado por los demás Pikachu y Pichu de la manada. Mi madre… mi madre era la Pikachu más bella de todas, aun en mi poco tiempo de vida en éste mundo, podía afirmarlo con certeza.

Aun recuerdo el aroma y sabor de las bayas que solía preparar con tanta delicadeza y afecto. Las cocía con un toque eléctrico tan perfecto que no parecía de este mundo. Mi padre las disfrutaba mucho también, creo que fue uno de los principales motivos por el cual la eligió como su compañera. Por otro lado, mi madre admiraba el coraje de mi padre.

Yo era el Pichu más joven de la manada por así decirlo, los demás Pichu ya tenían meses de vida, algunos uno que otro año. Algunos soñaban con ser fuertes Pikachu, otros conocer a algún humano y salir a conocer el mundo. Uno de mis amigos dijo textualmente "Yo seré un Raichu."

¿Un Raichu? ¿Qué es un Raichu? Los demás Pichu se rieron de mí. Por primera vez en mi vida me había sentido humillado pero a la vez ignorante de no saber que era un Raichu. Hasta ese entonces, los únicos pokémon que sabía que existían eran los que habitaban el bosque Viridian. Le pregunté a mis padres y me dijeron.

"Como ves a los Pidgey que al hacerse más fuertes se convierten en Pidgeotto los cuales a su vez se convierten en majestuosos Pidgeot, nosotros también tenemos una línea de transformaciones de tres fases." Comenzó a explicarme mi padre con un aire de solemnidad en nuestra madriguera la cual estaba en la base de un árbol. "Nacemos Pichu, en un momento cuando nuestra vida es plena, llena de felicidad y nos hacemos fuertes, nos convertimos en Pikachu. Pero según se dice entre los Pikachu más viejos, si un Pikachu llegase a tocar una extraña roca… se convertirá en su forma más poderosa, un Raichu el cual dicen es al menos el doble de tamaño que nosotros."

Wow, increíble. Eso pensé en ese entonces. No podía imaginarlo, era algo tan grandioso que no creía que pudiera ser real. Me acerqué a mi padre y le pregunté.

"¿Crees que podré ser un Raichu algún día?"

Él me sonrió y me dijo poniendo su pata delantera sobre mi frente acariciando mi alborotado pelaje. "Claro hijo, puedes ser lo que tú quieras siempre y cuando pongas tu corazón en ello." Luego mi madre se puso al lado mío lamiendo mi mejilla, por suerte ya podía controlar un poco mi electricidad.

"Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo hijo, apoyándote y dándote fuerzas."

Siempre conmigo… ojalá hubiesen podido cumplir tal promesa… en vida.

---

La vida tiene miles de giros, ese día, tuvo un giro que cambió mi vida para siempre.

Me encontraba paseando por el bosque temprano por la mañana sin alejarme mucho de mi hogar, mi padre me ha advertido que es peligroso ir muy lejos. Hay pokémon que pueden atraparme y comerme, eso me daba mucho miedo.

Entonces vi a una criatura que jamás había visto antes, pero me habían hablado mucho. Era enorme para mí, pero a la vez era pequeño para un Pidgeot u otro pokémon de ese tamaño. Este ser caminaba en sus dos patas traseras, usaba sus dos extremidades superiores para recoger bayas. No tenía pelaje excepto en su cabeza… su cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de piel secundaria (ahí no sabía que era la ropa)… era lo que los Pikachu grandes decían… un humano.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro, sus cejas color café, el iris de sus ojos café, su piel blanca con un bronceado… Vestía una playera blanca, pantalón de jeans corto y zapatillas blancas. Ahora puedo describirlo bien, después de todo eso pasó hace muchos años.

Se veía joven, realmente no podía decirlo en ese momento, pues era el primer humano que veía en mi vida.

Me quedé quieto observando cómo recogía bayas del suelo o las sacaba de los arbustos. Las examinaba unos segundos antes de tomarlas. Entonces se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia mí. Me sorprendí mucho, tanto que solté una leve descarga eléctrica de mis mejillas y uno que otro desafortunado Caterpie recibió la descarga. Vi al humano y este sonreía fascinado, se veía muy contento. Dejó de lado la bolsa en la cual guardaba las bayas para acercarse a mí.

"Hola amigo." Me dijo sonriendo, después dijo. "Es la primera vez que veo un Pichu de verdad, no me esperaba que fuesen tan lindos." Su voz era aguda y suave. Luego acercó su mano hacia mí, sentí algo de nerviosismo porque era la primera vez que tenía contacto con un humano, pero a la vez su presencia me hacía sentir cómodo. Con suavidad y cuidado acarició mi cabeza, sus manos apenas la cubría.

"Piiii…" Decía yo relajado, era muy agradable su tacto.

"¿Te gusta? Me alegro mucho." Me dijo él, se veía algo nervioso y ansioso, le emocionaba el poder estar con un Pichu real. De la bolsa que llevaba tomó dos bayas y me dio una. "Toma pequeño, espero que te guste. ¿Sabes? Las estoy juntando porque mi mamá hará un pastel con ellas, hoy cumplo siete años."

Entendía su emoción, cuando cumplí un mes de vida mis padres invitaron a los demás Pichu y Pikachu para celebrar.

"Me llamo Flow… sé que es un nombre extraño. Según mi mamá tiene un significado especial." Me pasó la otra baya, tomó su bolsa como para irse. "Te dejo amiguito, espero verte algún día de nuevo. ¡Adiós!"

Dicho aquello se fue no sin antes juntar unas bayas más. Yo me quedé ahí mirándolo… Flow… era el primer humano que conocía, era el primero de muchos más.

Después de comerme las bayas que me dejó, me quedé mirando hacia donde se había ido el humano. Vi que el Sol se ponía en lo más alto, ya sería medio día, tenía que volver a casa pero a la vez la curiosidad me decía que siguiera al humano. Al final, la curiosidad me superó y seguí el camino de Flow.

---

Después de tantos años pienso que hice lo que estaba destinado a hacer, de lo contrario mis días habrían acabo aquella noche después de la fiesta.

Seguí las huellas de Flow hasta que lo encontré recogiendo unas últimas bayas en las afueras del bosque Viridian. Sigilosamente me metí en la bolsa donde tenía las bayas y me escondí entre ellas. Esperé a que dejara las que acababa de recoger y hasta que empezó a caminar hacia su hogar. Entonces saqué levemente mi cabeza de la bolsa para ver por dónde íbamos, así poder regresar a casa más tarde.

Estaba fascinado por lo que veía, una comunidad humana. Los hogares donde vivían eran enormes, les llamaban casas.

Llegamos a la casa de Flow, no era muy grande como las otras pero ciertamente bonita. Lo recibió un pokémon que jamás había visto. Era negro con gris y caminaba en sus cuatro patas. Después supe que era un Mightyena.

"Mamá, ya llegué con las bayas."

"Tráelas a la cocina hijo."

Él dejó la bolsa sobre una mesa, vi a su madre acercarse. Era la primera vez que veía a una hembra humano. Se escucha divertido, pero como ya he dicho varias veces… a mi corta edad ignoraba muchas cosas de la vida.

"¿Qué es eso Flow?" Preguntó la madre con una voz seria.

"¿Qué cosa mamá?"

"Esto." La mujer me tomó del cuerpo fácilmente con su mano sacándome de la bolsa.

Sólo podía sonreír nervioso ante la cara de sorpresa de Flow quien sólo pudo decir. "Me siguió".

---

Fue una fiesta de cumpleaños entretenida en la cual me vi involucrado por mi inocente curiosidad y además jejejeje fui la sensación de la fiesta.

Estaba asumido de que era el pokémon de Flow, pero claro que no era así, aun era salvaje en ese entonces, todavía no era su pokémon oficialmente. Varios críos humanos estaban encantados con mi presencia, más de uno llevó a su pokémon para presumir, aún así yo fui más popular, pues según decían los adultos un Pichu es mucho más raro de encontrar en comparación a un Metapod o Magikarp (los pokémon que llevaron a la fiesta).

Faltaba poco para que cayera la noche, ya habíamos comido del pastel de bayas (realmente exquisito, la madre de Flow cocina increíble) entonces Flow me tomó en brazos un poco triste.

"Bueno amigo, debo regresarte al bosque." Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, me gustaba estar con ese chico. "Pero puedo ir a verte al bosque, y cuando tenga diez años iré de viaje para ser un entrenador pokémon, en ese entonces podemos ir juntos a conocer el mundo."

Me alegré mucho al escucharlo, tanto que lo electrocuté. Estuve preocupado, pero se levantó sonriendo y me abrazó. Luego me puso sobre su cabeza.

"Vamos Pichu, te dejaré donde nos encontramos." Dijo mientras salía de su casa acompañado por Mightyena. Al cabo de un rato llegamos al mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, después de dejarme en el suelo me acarició la cabeza diciendo. "Espero volver a verte amigo, adiós." Dicho aquello Flow se subió al lomo de Mightyena y se alejaron rápidamente.

Yo por mi parte me dirigí a mi casa pensando en el emocionante día que había vivido.

"Lo pasé muy bien hoy." Me dije a mi mismo contento.

"Ahora lo pasarás mal…" Dijo mi padre quien estaba en frente mío.

"Ups…"

---

Pasaron varios días después de mi severo castigo por haber desaparecido todo el día antes de que pudiera dejar la madriguera y jugar con otros Pichus nuevamente.

No volví a ver a Flow hasta ese fatídico día…

Al bosque Viridian llegó algo que no creía posible, una tormenta. Estaba fascinado que el agua cayera del cielo, era la primera vez que veía la lluvia. Pero sentía que algo iba a ir mal, muy mal y mis padres lo presentían, por ello no salimos de nuestra madriguera.

Los vientos se intensificaron, veía como varios pokémon voladores trataban de refugiarse en sus nidos mientras que otros como Rattata, Caterpie y Weedle se escondían en árboles o cuevas. Entonces salieron luces del cielo, fuertes golpes que chocaban con el suelo y empecé a sentir olor a quemado.

"Mamá… ¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunté asustado a mi madre.

"Cuando pasa esto, caen rayos del cielo, como los que nosotros liberamos pero mucho más fuertes." Me decía preocupada. "Son tan fuertes que muy pocos Pikachus en el bosque pueden soportarlos." Entonces el olor a quemado se sentía más fuerte. "¡Oh no! ¡Fuego!"

Asomamos nuestras cabezas para observar, no muy lejos habían árboles quemándose. Era impresionante pero a la vez terrorífico. Para empeorar todo sentimos un ligero temblor pausado que se hacía más y más fuerte.

"¿Querido? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Algo grande se acerca… Cariño, quédate aquí y protege a nuestro hijo. Iré a investigar."

Esa fue la última vez que mi padre estuvo en casa… la última vez que lo vería tan de cerca…

Varios Pikachu se agruparon en el centro de nuestro territorio en pose de batalla, listos para cualquier cosa, no se sabía que se nos acercara. Se veía la sombra de un pokémon enorme aproximarse mientras derribaba con violencia árboles a su paso.

"¿¿QUÉ ES ESO??" Preguntó alterado uno de los Pikachu.

Tyranitar…

Pokémon tipo roca y oscuridad. La forma evolucionada de Pupitar.

Eso lo supe tiempo después de la tragedia, en ese día, para mí era el monstruo más terrible que había visto en mi corta vida. Los Pikachu se prepararon para atacar en cualquier momento. El Tyranitar atacaba a todo lo que tenía cerca, rocas, árboles, flores, etc. Estaba en cólera, un ser lleno de ira y destrucción.

Apenas posó su mirada en los Pikachu, los atacó sin piedad. Contraatacaron con varias descargas eléctricas, pero el Tyranitar avanzaba sin perder su fuerza o velocidad. El grupo se dispersó, pero uno no se salvó de que lo pisaran.

Uno de los más jóvenes se lanzó en una Tacleada de Volteos contra el enorme monstruo, pero fue repelido por un golpe de la garra del Tyranitar. Ese Pikachu voló varios metros sangrando profundamente para chocar de cabeza contra un árbol.

Fue algo horrible que me haría despertar de horror varias noches de mi vida. Quedaban muy pocos Pikachu peleando, incluyendo a mi padre. Las hembras con los más pequeños trataban de huir, algunos lo lograron, otros fueron atrapados por el fuego.

Mi padre en un valiente intento de eliminar al Tyranitar, logró pararse sobre la cabeza de éste. Como sus brazos no son tan largos no alcanzaba a mi padre para quitárselo de encima. Los demás Pikachu comprendieron enseguida lo que trataba de hacer.

"Mamá… ¿Qué hará papá?"

Mi madre no me contestó, me abrazó tapándome la vista. Los gritos de los pokémon, la lluvia, los rayos, truenos, el fuego… todos esos sonidos cubrían el ambiente, era el caos. Escucho a mi padre dar un grito, sin soportarlo más empujo a mi madre para ver, entonces la intensa luz me dejó ciego por unos instantes.

Mi padre había hecho de pararrayos para atraer un relámpago contra el Tyranitar. La sobrecarga de electricidad había quemado completamente a mi padre, cuyo cuerpo cayó sin vida de la cabeza del Tyranitar que también caía al suelo.

"¡¡¡PAPÁ!!! ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!"

Corrí hacia su inerte cuerpo. La lluvia empezaba a cesar… pero los rayos y el fuego no, era muy intenso. Me detuve a pocos centímetros del cuerpo humeante de mi padre, no respiraba… estaba muerto.

"¿Papi?... Papá…"

"¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!"

Sentí que mi madre me empujaba lejos, entonces sentí como el suelo se sacudió. Me reincorporé adolorido, lentamente giré mi cabeza. El Tyranitar se encontraba de pie con una marca de rayo en su rostro producto del Trueno de mi padre… su cola estaba sobre mi madre.

"¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!" ¡No pude evitar gritar de horror! ¡Debajo de la cola de ese mal nacido se encontraba el quebrado cuerpo de mi madre!

El desgraciado se fijó en mí y sonrió con maldad. No creía que existieran pokémon malos… hasta ese entonces, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Se acercaba lentamente hacia donde me encontraba, yo veía por donde huir… había fuego por todas partes, varios Pikachu yacían muertos o mal heridos y mis padres habían muerto para protegerme.

Estaba paralizado de horror, en nada podía pensar, mi mente sólo contenía imágenes de horror y masacre. Entonces un objeto borroso negro golpeó el costado del Tyranitar derribándolo. El impacto del pesado cuerpo en el suelo me hizo recobrar los sentidos, ante mí se encontraba en toda su gloria Mightyena. Sí, el mismo de la casa de Flow.

"¿Pero cómo?" Me pregunté a mi mismo. Unas familiares manos se sostuvieron. "¿Flow?"

El niño me sostenía y protegía, firmemente. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza pero los extremos de su ropa estaban quemados. Detrás de él habían varias personas acompañadas por pokémon acuáticos que estaban luchando contra las llamas.

"Tranquilo amigo, vine por ti." Me dijo con seguridad. Por un momento me sentí más tranquilo, hasta que el Tyranitar se reincorporó más furioso que antes. "O diablos… ¡¡Mightyena!!"

De un salto Flow cayó sobre el lomo de Mightyena sin soltarme. El Tyranitar se abalanzó contra nosotros, su garra rozó a Flow por el costado de la cara. Antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo unos pokémons acuáticos lo atacaron con fuertes chorros de agua. Por otra parte nosotros nos alejábamos de la escena de la masacre… en ese instante perdí el conocimiento.

---

Cuando desperté estaba en la cama de Flow, había amanecido pues los intensos rayos del Sol golpeaban suavemente mi rostro. Abrí lentamente los ojos para ver a Flow dormido recostado a medias sobre la cama. A su lado estaba Mightyena. Me levanté y toqué con mi pata la frente de Flow para despertarlo.

Me dio risa su rostro, con los ojos entre abiertos y bostezó con la boca bien abierta. Al verme sonrió. Ahí me fijé en su mejilla derecha que tenía un parche blanco. Entonces recordé todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Al verme cabizbajo Flow me tomó en sus brazos, se puso cómodo en su cama y se sentó. Mightyena también despertó, se subió con Flow y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.

"No tienes que estar triste Pichu, lo pasado ya pasó. Tienes que estar contento de seguir vivo, no creo que tus padres hayan deseado que vivas la vida triste." Me empezó a hablar como si fuera un adulto. "Yo también perdí a mi padre hace poco… Era entrenador pokémon, uno de los mejores, pero nunca fue campeón de una liga. Siempre quedaba entre los tres primeros. Un día estaba viajando por el mar…" Por la cara de pregunta que puse, se detuvo a explicarme que el mar era como un lago pero miles de veces más grande y que el agua sabe horrible. "Como decía, viajaba por el mar sobre uno de sus pokémon en dirección a un puerto, pero una tormenta lo atrapó… lo encontraron muerto a él y a sus pokémon…" Hizo una pausa para contener sus lágrimas. "Este Mightyena era de él, lo dejó en casa para cuidar de mi madre y de mí. También nos dejó un Chansey, ayuda a mi madre con los deberes de la casa. Pichu, vi lo que ese Tyranitar hizo y sé que es horrible, lo peor es que huyó… debió regresar a su hábitat, pues no pertenece a esta región."

Salté de sus brazos y miré hacia el bosque desde su ventana. Se veían pequeñas columnas de humo y otras de vapor.

"Anoche cuando descubrimos que el bosque se quemaba, ya varios entrenadores habían llamado a sus pokémon acuáticos para apagar el fuego. Como sabía que estabas ahí, decidí ir a buscarte sin escuchar a mi madre jejejeje ahora estoy castigado por ir, pero tenerte acá hizo que valiera la pena." Lo miré fijamente, en sus ojos había sinceridad y tristeza. "Perdóname por no haber llegado antes, así habría también salvado a tus papis…"

Me acerqué a él y abracé su brazo. Mi patitas eran tan cortas q no lo podían rodear, pero sí lo hicieron mis lágrimas. Esa fue la primera vez que lloraba de rabia y tristeza en mi vida.

---

Tres años habían pasado desde que perdí a mis padres en ese incidente. Nunca se supo cómo y porqué había un Tyranitar en el bosque Viridian, siendo que su hábitar es el Monte Plateado. A Flow le quedó una cicatriz vertical al costado derecho de su rostro. "Se ve varonil, impresiona a las chicas." Decía él en tono de broma.

Me encontraba en nuestra nueva casa en Pueblo New Bark de la región de Johto esperando a Flow. Estaba recibiendo a su primer pokémon oficial del Profesor Elm. Yo por mi parte estaba ansioso e impaciente por conocer a un nuevo amigo, pero a la vez un poco nervioso de que Flow centrara su atención en el nuevo pokémon y me dejara de lado.

Mightyena me decía constantemente que me relajara, Flow no era de los humanos que dejan de atender a sus pokémon por otros.

Ese día conocí a Cyndaquil, el ratón de fuego. Y ese día entré a una pokebola por vez primera. Los tres, Flow, Cyndaquil y yo partimos a la región de Hoenn para comenzar una nueva aventura. Le preguntaban a Flow porque Hoenn y no empezar en Johto.

"Mmm a ver, nací en Sinnoh, crecí en Kanto y obtuve mi primer pokémon oficial en Johto, creo que lo justo es que empiece por Hoenn. ¿No creen?"

Con Cyndaquil nos reíamos, la lógica de Flow era divertida aunque además carecía de lógica. Extraño. ¿Verdad?

Creo que los siguientes años fueron los mejores de mi vida. Con Cyndaquil nos hicimos los mejores amigos y los pokémon inseparables de Flow. Un entrenador podía tener cómo máximo seis pokémon con él, siempre rotaba a los otros cuatro. Ahí aprendí bien el concepto de evolución, el proceso que sufría un pokémon cuando su nivel de experiencia llegaba a un punto o factores externos influenciaban en él.

Cyndaquil fue el primero en evolucionar en Quilava. Después fue el primer pokémon que Flow atrapó en Hoenn, un Ralts. El tercero fui yo, fue algo extraordinario, sentía que crecía y mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte. Era un Pikachu casi idéntico a mis padres, excepto que yo tenía la chasquilla alborotada.

Tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro de gimnasio, un combate de tres contra tres donde nosotros teníamos la desventaja. Era un gimnasio del tipo roca. Flow ya tenía a seis pokémon, pero sólo uno podía arrasar con los tipo roca. Me refiero a Seedot, y a quien manda primero… a mí. Increíblemente derroté a dos Geodude seguidos sin usar la electricidad, sólo movimientos de velocidad y ataques tipo Tierra. Luego fue el turno de Seedot para brillar, literalmente hablando, evolucionó en Nuzleaf para derrotar a Nosepass. La líder (una joven que recién había sumido el rol) le otorgó una medalla a Flow, nuestra primera medalla.

Después de esa victoria llegaron muchas más, como también nos llegaron derrotas. Aun así, nada nos detenía, Flow estaba decidido en superar a su padre, como nosotros, los pokémon de su equipo estábamos decididos a dar el máximo por nuestro entrenador.

Yo tenía que darlo todo por Flow, gracias a él tuve una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

No fue hasta que fuimos derrotados por el líder de ciudad Sootopolis que decidí evolucionar. Desde que salimos en nuestro viaje que Flow tenía una roca trueno para cuando yo quisiera ser más fuerte y aprendiera todo lo que tenía que aprender como Pikachu.

Ese día obtuvimos nuestra octava medalla y me convertí en un Raichu, el pokémon con el cual soñaban convertirse varios de mis antiguos amigos en el bosque Viridian.

Competimos en la liga de la región de Hoenn y terminamos terceros. No estábamos del todo felices, por haber perdido en la semifinal. Los pokémon sentíamos que podíamos haber dado mucho más, aun así Flow estaba feliz por haber llegado tan lejos en su primer campeonato.

Después participamos en Johto, para ese entonces éramos más fuertes y experimentados. Salimos campeones, Flow fue el entrenador campeón más joven en diez años.

Posterior a eso, decidió que fuéramos al Monte Plateado para entrenar y superar ciertos miedos. Sé que lo decía por mí, desde "aquel" día cada cierto tiempo tengo pesadillas y despierto agitado electrocutando a quien pase por delante.

---

Llegamos un día como cualquier otro al anochecer, a través de mi pokebola podía contemplar el hermoso paisaje que cubría todo el monte. Flow abrió las seis pokebolas para que todos pudiéramos estirar las patas y sentirnos más cómodos.

"Bien muchachos, seré claro y se los diré sólo una vez." Decía Flow con voz seria. "No anden solos por acá, siempre de a dos o más. Este lugar es famoso por ser el hogar de pokémon de algo nivel, sé que ustedes pueden fácilmente con uno o dos, pero hablo de grupos numerosos. No quiero héroes, sólo a mis pokémon."

Nos miró a los seis sonriendo, nosotros asentimos con la cabeza.

"Excelente, ahora haremos grupos para armar el campamento. Scizor y Gallade traerán leña. Typhlosion y Salamance vayan a cazar algo para comer. Blissey, Raichu y yo nos quedaremos para armar el campamento. Cuando Scizor y Gallade regresen Raichu y Blissey irán por bayas."

Así al cabo de un par de horas ya era de noche y todos estábamos sentados al lado de la fogata que Typhlosion encendió. Teníamos de todo, bayas, carne bien cocida, agua limpia y helada. Todos se reían, excepto yo. Me sentía extraño, estaba en el territorio del pokémon que asesinó a mi familia y amigos.

Dentro de mi corazón había un sentimiento de rabia e ira que nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad. Tenía fervientes deseos de aniquilar a ese Tyranitar, hacerle pagar por el daño que había provocado. La venganza era lo que deseaba en ese momento…

"Rai"

"¿Uh?" Alcé mi mirada, Flow me estaba mirando fijamente con una seriedad que nunca había visto en su rostro. Los demás me estaban observando también, se veían preocupados por mí. "Flow…" Él sólo escucha "rai" "chu" o "raichu" de mi boca, pero sé que entiende lo que le digo. "Tengo que ir y buscarlo. Tengo que enfrentarlo… ¿No es por eso que nos trajiste aquí?"

"Exacto…" Me empezó a decir. "Tienes que enfrentar a tu demonio Raichu, es la única forma que tendrás de descansar tranquilamente y superar tus temores." Me puse de pie dispuesto subir la montaña y buscar a ese Tyranitar, era único, tenía la marca que le dejó mi padre a costa de su vida. "No irás sólo, Scizor irá contigo." Scizor asintió y se puso a mi lado. "Scizor, no interfieras en su eventual pelea…" Posó su mano derecha en mi cabeza. "Recuerda todo lo que sabes y ganarás."

Asentí y partí en busca de Tyranitar con Scizor siguiéndome de cerca. Lo último que me dijo Flow esa noche fue "no lo mates", en ese instante no entendí que quería decir. Por supuesto lo ignoré, todo lo que deseaba era la cabeza de ese maldito.

---

"¿Estás seguro que por aquí es el condenado camino?" Preguntó irritado Scizor.

Estaba amaneciendo y seguíamos buscando. Habíamos subido bastante por la montaña, nos hemos topado con varios pokémon salvajes a los cuales les preguntamos indicaciones, algunos nos dieron ciertas rutas, otros caminos distintos. Al final terminamos siguiendo mi instinto.

"Si estás tan cansado, puedes regresar al campamento." Le dije un poco molesto de su mal humor.

"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Flow me mandó a ser de niñera y asegurarme que regreses en una pieza." Decía Scizor mientras observaba a los alrededores. "Además, tampoco me gustaría que murieras por cumplir con tu venganza."

"No te preocupes, no moriré… tampoco haré algo estúpido, eso lo hace Flow."

Ambos nos reímos. Era cierto, Flow tenía la manía de hacer estupideces en momentos críticos o para ahorrar tiempo o dinero. Siempre resultaban sus acciones de riesgo a nuestro favor.

Cerca del medio día llegamos a la entrada de una cueva, a unos cincuenta metros de ésta había un risco con un precipicio que terminaba en piedras extremamente puntiagudas. De hecho habían varios esqueletos de pokémon entre ellas… y restos de pokémon de roca…

Lo que vimos me hizo electrocutar la sangre, por suerte Scizor estaba ahí para detenerme. Varias familias y grupos de Larvitar, Pupitar y Tyranitar se encontraban cerca de la cueva. Nos observaban con curiosidad los pequeños Larvitar, por otra parte los Tyranitar nos veían con desconfianza y en defensa de los más jóvenes.

"¿Qué desean forasteros?" Preguntó gravemente un Tyranitar que se veía fuerte y joven… he enfrentado más rudos.

"Buscamos a un Tyranitar." Empezó a decir Scizor en mi lugar, yo estaba muy alterado como para decir algo. "Es un Tyranitar que hace unos años dejó este monte y atacó otros lugares. Creemos que pueda encontrarse por acá."

"Mmm…" Pensaba el Tyranitar mientras nos observaba.

"Tiene un rayo marcado en la frente…" Dije seriamente.

Algo cambió, se sentía tensión en el aire. Los Larvitar se ocultaban detrás de sus mayores y el Tyranitar que teníamos en frente se sintió incómodo.

"Será mejor que se vayan… antes de que los escuche…"

"¿Antes de que escuche qué?" Se escuchó una voz grave, maligna y familiar desde el interior de la cueva.

Lentamente esas pisadas que hacían retumbar levemente el piso se fueron aproximando desde la oscuridad de la cueva. Ante mi se encontraba el asesino de mis amigos y padres, estaba igual a ese entonces… se veía inclusive más grande (a pesar que yo había crecido por mis evoluciones).

"Vaya vaya… tenemos visitas y no avisan…" Decía con su voz grave cargada de malicia. Sin previo aviso y en un parpadeo golpeó al Tyranitar más joven con una fuerza brutal derribándolo con facilidad. "Cuando vengan forasteros debes avisarme en seguida…"

Este sujeto era malo hasta con los de su especie. Scizor se veía listo para saltar al ataque en cualquier segundo, al igual que yo. No sabía cómo podía controlar mi odio para no saltar contra ese sujeto, creo que Flow me transmitió su frialdad en la batalla como su razonamiento y sensatez. Los demás Tyranitar, Pupitar y Larvitar se alejaban lo más que podían sin irse muy lejos, se les veía temblar de miedo.

"Hey… creo que a ti te conozco…" Decía el Tyranitar observándome detenidamente.

"Cuando nos conocimos yo sólo era un crío..." Le dije seriamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "Hace cinco años en el bosque Viridian…"

El Tyranitar puso una cara de sorpresa, de ahí pasó a una sonrisa maquiavélica y finalmente una risa maligna que producía escalofríos a los presentes.

"¡Ya te recuerdo! ¡Eres ese Pichu que se lamentaba por su padre quemado! ¡Vaya que has crecido enano, y veo que te han entrenado!" Decía riendo el maldito. "¿Acaso viniste por venganza?" Mientras preguntaba eso se abalanzaba con los colmillos listos para morderme.

"¿Qué comes que adivinas rocoso?" En un parpadeo le di una Mega Patada en la cara derribándolo. Los demás pokémon se sorprendieron, giré un poco hacia Scizor. "Esta pelea es mía, por favor no interfieras y no dejes que interfieran."

"Está bien amigo… Pero si veo que te mueres, me meteré igual."

En ese breve instante el Tyranitar se había reincorporado y atacado con un Lanza Rocas, entonces usé mi Agilidad para evadir el ataque, pero mientras evadía el ataque mi oponente me atacó con Lanzallamas. Ahí comprendí que él era el motivo por el cual el incendio del bosque era tan intenso, este maldito lo había provocado. Rápidamente usé uno de los ataques más útiles que he aprendido, Cavar.

Bajo tierra avancé lo más rápido que pude calculando la distancia necesaria para poder aparecer detrás de Tyranitar, entonces sentí como se preparaba para un Terremoto. Al momento en que empezó a temblar yo ya estaba en los aires detrás de Tyranitar listo para atacar con Cola de Hierro, lo que no me esperé fue que el Terremoto fuera una finta, de hecho mi contrincante me esperaba con otro ataque letal… Poder Ancestral.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo fui golpeado reiteradas veces por las rocas que Tyranitar me disparaba constantemente. Por la fuerza del ataque fui arrojado contra el muro de roca que rodeaba la cueva, para empeorar el Poder Ancestral incrementó el poder ofensivo, defensivo y la velocidad de Tyranitar. Rápidamente estaba encima de mí masacrándome con sus garras. Ya que había un intervalo de un segundo aproximadamente entre golpe y golpe, aproveché ese breve lapso para usar Doble Equipo y huir de la brutal golpiza.

Quedé detrás de Tyranitar respirando con un poco de dificultad. Había sufrido castigos peores en batallas pokémon, esa era mi ventaja… estaba bien entrenado, por ende mi resistencia, habilidades y fuerza eran superiores a la de cualquier Raichu salvaje. Pero contra este sujeto… necesitaba aplicar todo lo aprendido con Flow y mis compañeros para poder derrotarlo. Si este Tyranitar hubiese sido entrenado sería casi invencible.

"No lo haces tan mal enano. Pero no tengo deseos de jugar contigo, tendré que matarte ahora." Decía Tyranitar con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cargando su siguiente ataque… el Hiper Rayo. Me quedé quieto esperando a que lo lanzara, tardó unos segundos más de lo que un pokémon tarda normalmente en cargar el ataque, se vendría algo poderoso. Al instante que lo arrojó, en la última milésima salté y le solté un Trueno.

En mis batallas había derribado incontables pokémon de alto nivel con mi Trueno, uno de los ataques que he perfeccionado y practicado tantas veces. El grito de dolor de Tyranitar era horrible, estaba cargado de odio. Al momento en el cual dejé de emitir electricidad empecé a caer y el desgraciado recobró los sentidos, estaba humeando pero eso no le impidió atacarme, esta vez, con una Ventisca.

Mi cuerpo se entumecía de frío mientras trataba de razonar… ¿Cómo diablos puede atacarme con tal intensidad después de usar el Hiper Rayo y recibir de lleno un Trueno? Antes de congelarme totalmente, logré usar la Pantalla de Luz, absorbió la mitad del impacto. Sentí un dolor intenso en la punta de mi cola, Tyranitar me estaba atacando con Mordida. Le solté otro Trueno, estaba vez directo en la boca, le debió doler mucho porque me soltó en seguida no sin antes arrojarme nuevamente contra el muro rocoso.

Tyranitar hizo uso de su habilidad natural, provocar una Tormenta de arena. Sólo si es pokémon del tipo roca, tierra o acero no se es afectado por este cambio climático… Pero yo soy tipo eléctrico, vaya que duele la arena.

No vi cuando se acercó ni pude escuchar cuando llegó, sólo pude sentir una lluvia de golpes en todo mi cuerpo. Un ataque de garras que no tenía nombre, era vicioso y doloroso. Sentía como varias heridas se abrían y la sangre brotaba de ellas, hasta llegué a toser sangre. La tormenta se detuvo con los golpes, caí pesadamente al suelo a duras penas consciente.

Veía borrosamente como Tyranitar se preparaba en cargar otro Hiper Rayo, esta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior. En ese instante experimenté lo que es ver la vida en un segundo.

---

Aquí me encuentro, adolorido, sangrando y masacrado en frente del asesino de mi familia. Debo vengar a mi familia, no debo rendirme. Scizor trata de acercarse a mí, pero lo miro diciéndole "no te acerques", frenó al seco pero se veía muy preocupado. Me debo ver terrible, espero no quedar deforme. Mejor analizo la situación…

Tyranitar lanzará su ataque en cualquier momento y no tengo a donde huir. Un momento, eso es… Sí, el hoyo en el suelo que hice cuando usé Cavar y el otro extremo está justo debajo de Tyranitar, esto me da una oportunidad.

El bastardo soltó el rayo, aprovecho el resplandor del ataque que provoca un punto ciego para meterme en el agujero, realmente no sé como aun tengo fuerzas para moverme. Debo darle gracias a Flow por su brutal entrenamiento, me está salvando la vida. Empiezo a cargar mi electricidad al máximo mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo dentro de este pequeño túnel.

El maldito aun seguía emitiendo el rayo el cual está intensificándose más y más. Entonces lo golpeo usando uno de mis máximos ataques…

"¡¡¡TACLEADA DE VOLTEOS!!!"

Le doy justo en el pecho, voy subiendo rompiendo parte de su dura coraza hasta darle el gran golpe en su quijada, con el golpe su hocico es cerrado aún con el rayo el cual le destruye buena parte de su maligna dentadura. Veo satisfecho como varios de sus colmillos vuelan hacia donde me encontraba hace unos instantes. Sin perder el tiempo endurezco mi cola como el acero mientras subo hacia su cabeza y luego bajo un poco por su espalda hasta quedar a la altura de su torso.

"¡¡¡ESTO ES POR TODOS LOS POKEMON QUE HAS ASESINADO!!! ¡¡¡INCLUYENDO A MIS AMIGOS Y MI FAMILIA!!! ¡¡¡COLA DE HIERRO!!!"

"_No lo mates"_ ¿Por qué ahora recuerdo las palabras de Flow? Tengo que matarlo, así vengaré a mi familia. Pero si lo mato, seré igual que él… ¡Eso nunca! ¡Entonces lo dejaré inconsciente!

Uso lo poco y nada que me quedaba de mi fuerza física, no lo golpeo a modo de latigazo, o no… atravieso el torso de Tyranitar con mi cola, siento como la punta de mi cola llega al otro lado sin dañar sus órganos vitales. Hay un momento de pausa, la sangre de mi enemigo gotea por mi cola, los demás pokémon del sector observan atónitos el terrible espectáculo. Hasta Scizor, el pokémon serio del equipo, está con la boca abierta.

Con un tirón saco la cola del torso de Tyranitar, doy un miserable salto y caigo en el suelo con mis cuatro extremidades. Estoy cansado y no me quedan fuerzas… sin previo aviso un fuerte golpe me lanza hacia el borde del precipicio, mi cabeza queda en el aire y no puedo evitar observar esas puntiagudas rocas que vimos al llegar. Alzo la mirada y no puedo creerlo, Tyranitar estaba ahí, aun de pie mirándome con un odio superior a todo lo que haya visto antes.

"Genial… este mal nacido… es incansable…" Me dije a mi mismo con sarcasmo.

El maldito se dirige a mí a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es el dolor? ¿No se ha percatado de que tiene el torso perforado y le falta la mitad de la dentadura? Sólo sé que si me golpea caeré y me convertiré en una brocheta.

Viene muy rápido… ¿Qué hago? Ya no tengo fuerzas. ¡Hasta me pesa el pelaje! Hago mi máximo esfuerzo y salto hacia el lado evitando el impacto, Tyranitar logra llevarme con él hacia el vacío con su garra. Los dos estamos en el aire por unos segundos que parecían interminables, en ese momento siento que algo sujeta mi cola, veo a Tyranitar caer y ser empalado en las rocas. Con un último grito de dolor, el asesino de mi familia terminó sus días.

Miro hacia arriba y mis ojos se encuentran con los de Scizor, quien estaba colgando del borde del precipicio con sus pies. Haciendo uso de su tenaza sujetaba con firmeza mi cola, pero no tan firme para no cortármela.

"Te dije que no interfirieras en mi batalla." Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Así me agradeces el haberte salvado el trasero?" Me preguntó sonriendo Scizor. "Además, en lo que a mí concierne, la batalla terminó cuando ustedes dos caían hacia su muerte."

Eso fue, al momento en el cual Tyranitar y yo estábamos en el aire, Scizor ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad usando sus alas para mayor impulso y así poder atraparme. Ahora nos encontramos en medio del campo de batalla sentados en el suelo, mi compañero se ve cansado.

"Tu pelea fue extrema, no apta para pacientes con problemas al corazón."

El numeroso grupo de Tyranitar, Pupitar y Larvitar nos rodea, cada uno estaba sonriendo. El primer Tyranitar en recibirnos extiende su garra hacia mí para que la estreche.

"Gracias forastero, derrotaste y nos liberaste de Tyrano." Así que el maldito tenía nombre… "Era el más fuerte de todos y el más cruel. Nos tenía bajo su control prácticamente."

"No hay problema… después de todo, tenía un conflicto personal con él." Dije recibiendo débilmente sus gracias.

Después de eso, Scizor me cargó en su espalda y nos dirigimos de regreso al campamento. Los pokémon salvajes nos despiden alegremente, realmente les quité un peso de encima. Mientras seguimos el sendero, me que quedo dormido.

---

"_Despierta hijo."_

"_Ya pasó todo, despierta."_

_Abro ligeramente mis ojos, estoy recostado y no siento más dolor. Estoy tranquilo, en paz y siento una calidez que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Abro más mis ojos y veo a mis padres enfrente de mí._

_Mi padre se veía tan fuerte y vigoroso como la última vez que lo vi. Mi madre hermosa y reluciente, sin duda la Pikachu más bella de todas._

"_¿Padre? ¿Madre?"_

"_Gracias por todo hijo, gracias a tu esfuerzo ya podemos descansar en paz." Decía mi padre sonriendo._

_Trato de ponerme de pie, lo logro sin dificultad. Veo a mis padres más pequeños, claro, soy un Raichu, mido el doble que un Pikachu. Aún así me siento pequeño ante ellos._

"_Mira cuanto has crecido mi amor. Eres bien guapo, así cualquier día una compañera caerá rendida ante tus pies." Me dice mi madre mientras de acaricia la mejilla, por alguna razón me siento algo avergonzado pero feliz._

"_Es hora de que partamos. Nos has hecho muy orgulloso. Te has convertido en un gran pokémon." Decía mi padre. "Me alegro que no hayas matado a ese Tyranitar, no manchaste tu alma."_

"_Derrotaste a tu demonio y podemos estar tranquilos de que dejamos a nuestro hijo en las mejores manos." Mientras decían esas palabras, una luz intensa me obligó a cerrar los ojos. _

"_Estaremos siempre en tu corazón hijo."_

"_Adiós…"_

_Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, sentía como todo lo que experimentaba cambiaba y de pronto siento que todo mi cuerpo duele._

---

"Está despertando." Escucho una femenina voz hablar.

"Gracias a Arceus, ve y trae a Flow." Esta voz es grave.

Abro lentamente los ojos, veo a Blissey y Typhlosion a mí derecha, a Gallade inclinado a mi izquierda y Salamance sobre mi cabeza. Veo que Scizor trae a Flow que se ve bastante aliviado.

"Veo que lo lograste amigo." Me dice sonriendo Flow. "Por lo que me contó Scizor, no mataste al desgraciado, sino que se mató solo." Me acaricia suavemente la frente. "Me alegro que hayas regresado con vida, ahora Blissey se encargará de tus heridas."

Flow se pone de pie juntando las palmas llamando la atención de los demás, nos dará nuevas indicaciones.

"Bien chicos, la situación es como la tenía prevista. Así que terminemos de guardar todo y nos preparamos para volar al Centro Pokémon de ciudad Blackthorn."

En pocos minutos estaba todo el campamento listo, todos excepto Salamance y yo estábamos en nuestras pokebolas, yo me encontraba en los brazos de Flow quien estaba sentado sobre nuestro compañero dragón.

"¡Bien Salamance, vuela hacia Blackthorn!" Ordenó Flow mientras Salmance respondía agitando las alas y alzando al vuelo.

Así nos alejamos de Monte Plateado dejando atrás lo que fue la pesadilla más horrible de mi vida. Sentía una satisfacción que no sentía desde que era un pequeño e indefenso Pichu en el bosque Viridian. Vi a mi entrenador quien a pesar de ser todavía un niño, nos cuidaba y entrenaba como un adulto. Veo a Salamance, uno de los mejores amigos que tengo, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras cierro los ojos.

No estoy solo, tengo a mi entrenador, tengo a mis compañeros y en mi corazón tengo a mis padres.

Veo el amanecer que con un nuevo día me trae un nuevo comienzo.

**Fin.**


End file.
